Sam Can Sing!
by MidOfNight456
Summary: She can sing.She’s smart.She’s really cute when she’s pissed.…What else don’t I know about Sam? Cute little one shot. Dont hate to much. PLEASE R R TO SAVE ORPHANS!


"Sam?! Sing?! Yeah right Carly, I'm not stupid!" Can you believe her?? Trying to tell me that Sam, of all people, can sing! She must think I'm a complete moron.

"I'm not lying Freddie! Sam _can_ sing! Really good!" Psht, alright, I'll play along.

"Really now? How good?" I ask like I'm really believing it. I know she knows I don't believe her but she responds.

"Better than me!" Whoa. She was pushing this lie a little to far.

"No way! You sing like an angel Carly." I didn't want that to sound like I was hitting on her. I had gotten over my crush on Carly a few months ago. But it was true. Carly was a pretty amazing singer. She rolled her eyes at my comment.

"I'm serious Carly. No way in the world can Sam the she-devil sing better than you, let alone sing. Just stop trying to convince me!" I was actually getting a little upset now.

"Fine, I'll just prove it to you. I'll get her to sing and you just stand by my door and listen. You'll see!"

"Carlyyyyyyy" I drug her name out. I didn't wanna do this.

"Be outside my door at 8pm sharp tonight." And with that, she shoved me out the door.

**-4 HOURS LATER-**

I can't believe I was about to do this. What if Sam caught us? What if she saw me?! She'd kill me for spying on her. I REALLY don't wanna do this now! But I have to, just to prove Carly wrong. Sam can NOT sing.

Carly left her door open so I could hear more clearly.

_You were talking to her _

_But messing with me _

___It's finally clear_

_You're blurring the lines _

_Are you disturbed? _

_Oh, now you care _

_Why do you race through my red lights? _

_Can't understand _

_I'll slow it down for you _

_Tell me how can you sleep? _

_How can you breathe? _

_Baby tell me how _

_How you love me now _

_Tell me how can you sleep? _

_How can you breathe? _

_I hate when you say _

_How you love me now _

I recognized that as Carly's voice. I don't get it. The point of this was to prove that Sam could sing. Why was Carly-

_Save _

_Save it for her _

_I'm not gonna hear _

_Your reasons and "please-just-take-me-backs" _

_We never were right _

_Don't waste your breath _

_You crashed and you're on your own tonight _

_Can't understand _

_I'll slow it down for you _

_Tell me how can you sleep? _

_How can you breathe?_

_Baby tell me how _

_How you love me now _

_Tell me how can you sleep? _

_How can you breathe? _

_I hate when you say _

_How you love me now_

Sam?!

_Lights out _

_I found out _

_My falling star _

_Goodbye _

_The sun rises here _

_There's no more you and I _

Sam held the note perfectly. I still can't believe Carly wasn't lying. Not only could Sam sing, she was amazing. I mean…**wow…**

_Tell me how can you sleep?_

_How can you breathe? _

_Baby tell me how _

_How you love me now _

_Tell me how can you sleep? _

_How can you breathe? _

_I hate when you say _

_How you love me now _

_How you love me now _

_How you love me now _

I was in so much shock, I fell through the door. All I could think was _I'mgonnadie I'mgonnade I'mgonnadie Sam can sing?! Crap I'm gonna die!!!_

"Freddie?!" she spun around.

"Carly!" damn. She was smart to. She figured out our plan that fast.

She can sing.

She's smart.

She's really cute when she's pissed.

...What else don't I know about Sam?

**The end. Yay!!! Lol my mom called me to go to sleep but I was determined to finish. I always wanted to read/write a story where freddie finds out sam can sing. I've read tons of them, but none of them are ever just...the one? u know what i mean? lol u probably dont, im confusing as helll XD**

**Anyways. for those of you wondering about the wholde Carly/Sam duet. It's supposed to be like one of those girly things where one girl starts singing a song, then every other girl looks at her than eachother, and they all burst out singing the same song. dancing and acting crazy. *sigh* i love when that happens.**

**Anyways...again! For every review, one million dollars will be sent to the Homes-4-Orphans donation in djkbhsbvdb. (probably) So please, think of the children and review :)**


End file.
